His Worst Creation
by bloodyskarlet3
Summary: I did not want to obey him anymore and I shall not. No more shall I obey his commands. I will be my own person. This is a story for my version of Skarlet's ending.
1. Chapter 1: I'm Born

I don't own Mortal Kombat or Skarlet. I recently received a message saying that I should turn my version of Skarlet's ending into a story so I shall do that. I wished Skarlet would intentionally kill Shao Kahn but she was just being manipulated so that's where I get my idea.. I hope you like it.

_**Shao Kahn's POV**_

Treachery! I had to think of an idea. If anyone was daring to think of betraying me they shall be executed! Yes, that's it. I shall create a warrior like no other to kill any betrayer. I shall gather blood from any warrior and fuse it together with my sorcery. HAHAHA! It was the best of my ideas. Even though I have Mileena, I shall have a secret weapon….. Yes.

_**Skarlet's POV**_

I began to open my eyes. All I saw was what looked like a very powerful being. He told me he was the emporer, Shao Kahn and that I shall obey his every command. He named me Skarlet. I didn't know how I felt about this whole thing. At the time I didn't give it much thought. I just thought I would be by his side. But that was a understatement. Everyday and night I was chained in his koliseum as if I was a monster waiting to be unleashed. I had red hair with a black streak held in a low ponytail. My clothes were kind of revealing. I wore a red with black and silver bikini-like top with shoulder blades. I wore a bikini-like thong with a patterned loincloth in the front and back for a bottom. I also had two short blades criss-crossed on my back and knee-high red boots with a heel. I also had three kunais strapped to my thigh. I had a grayish tone for eyes and I wore a red with a black stripe mask to cover my nose and mouth.

A year passed and throughout time I watched a tournament unfold. I've seen kombatants fight each other. Kitana, Mileena, Sonya, Liu Kang, Raiden, Scorpion, Kenshi, Baraka, Shang Tsung and so many more. Later I was finally released. I was told to spy on a sorcerer named Quan Chi and kill him if he was planning to betray my so called emperor and creator. I didn't even know how to fight but Shao Kahn told me that it would come naturally and I gained power from opponents blood being absorbed through my body. He opened a portal for me. It would transport me to the "Netherrealm" which is where Quan Chi resided in. In an instant I was transported to what seemed like hell.

I walked stealthily through and finally found two warriors. I realized one was Scorpion. I was guessing the other was Quan Chi.

"_Scorpion, it seems we have an intruder_."

Did they see me?

"_How can you tell?_"

"_I can feel a strange presence. Bring them to me dead or alive_."

And at that Scorpion vanished. I decided to just go back and report of no suspicious behavior. The portal was still opened and I teleported back and reported to _him_.

"Excellent work, Skarlet. You can step down now."

"Father, who is _this_?"

I knew that it was Mileena. I recognized her. She was a man eater _literally_. She was half Kitana and half Tarkatan. To me she resembled nothing like Kitana. She had razor-sharp teeth that could tear through any flesh. She also had demonized eyes that followed you like a painting and short black hair. And like me her outfit was revealing and she was too, created for Shao Kahn only she was treated like his daughter.

"Don't pay any mind, she is my secret assassin, Skarlet."

"Skarlet, eh? Wait I thought I was your assassin, Father?"

"Silence, I do not have to explain anything to you."

After that, Mileena walked off and I had to be chained but I didn't want to be.

"Emperor, please don't chain me up anymore."

"As you please."

I couldn't wait to see what freedom is like. Maybe this was the start of my life.


	2. Chapter 2: Skills

**_Skarlet's POV_**

Ever since I gained my freedom I've been roaming Outworld and training. It seems what Shao Kahn told me was true, I gain strength from others blood. Numerous times I fought Tarkatans and every time there blood was splattered across my body, I would feel so much power inside. This came in handy. As I returned, I was approached by Mileena.

"Skarlet, it seems my Father wants to have a word with you."

She lead the way towards the emperor.

"Skarlet, it seems that you have become stronger so I would like to test you. Mileena!"

As soon as he yelled her name she positioned herself into her battle stance.

"We'll see who's the best assassin." she hissed.

"FIGHT!"

Mileena came rushing towards me with her sais in her hands. She tried stabbing me but I managed to dodge. Then suddenly she disappeared in purple mist and then she appeared in the air with her leg out trying to kick me. I seen this opportunity to jump in the air and turn into blood and appeared behind her and with my ninja swords. I attempted to stab them into her shoulders but she foreseen this attack and dodged. Then I seen her clutching her sais and throwing them at me with incredible speed but as she did this I grabbed my kunais and threw them at her sais. With incredible speed she ball rolled which caused me to fell forward and at that moment she stabbed me multiple times in the abdomen which caused inner damaged. Damn it hurt but after she kneed me in the jaw. I knew my jaw was broken into pieces.

I knew I had to get back up so I did.

"Had enough?"

She turned her back to me but rage took over and I flipped in mid-air towards her with my ninja sword in one and then she turned around which gave me the opportunity to palm her nose and stab her in the eye with my heel. Blood came from her eye and landed on the leg. With one hand over her eye she watched as my body absorbed the blood and the stabbing wounds including my jaw began to heal.

"What are you?"

"No more, Skarlet. You have proven yourself."

Shao Kahn came behind me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Mileena, heal your eye and in the mean time you will be resigned from being my right hand man."

"But Father!"

"No excuses!"

He walked away and I was there to watch Mileena being enraged. I started to walk away but she asked once again.

"What are you?"

But I continued walking without saying anything. I wasn't really the talking type.

I continued to walk until I came upon a sorcerer named Shang Tsung. He was also under control by Shao Kahn. He seemed to be interested in me by the way he was staring at me.

"What a marvelous creature. Even my sorcery can't even create such a unstoppable being."

I ignored him and kept walking. As I almost got to the end of the hallway I noticed Shao Kahn and Quan Chi were talking.

"_We're losing the tournament. We need more kombatants_."

"_Of course, but they have to be skilled_."

"_Yes, I have an idea_."

"_What's that Quan Chi_?"

"_Why don't you put your last resort in the tournament_."

Was he talking about me?

"_She's my last resort not just another warrior who just will end up dead_."

"_Exactly, she's your last resort and we're out of options_."

"_Fine._"

"Aww, speaking of the devil."

Quan Chi turned to me.

"Skarlet you will be taking part of my tournament."

I bowed to show a sign that I understood.

"Quan Chi, I need you to heal Mileena. I'll use her in the tournament too."

"Why does she need healing, sire?"

"I tested how powerful Skarlet is by making her and Mileena fight."

"Marvelous. But.. ( he walked up to me) what did you do to her?"

Once again I just walked away. I had to prepare for the tournament. And like I said before I wasn't the talking type.


	3. Chapter 3: Maybe

**_Skarlet's POV_**

The next tournament started to begin. Shao Kahn was sitting in his chair at the koliseum. Since he resigned Mileena from being his "right hand man" he made me. I stood on the right of him and Shang Tsung did on the left. It was Shang Tsung who got to choose who fights.

"Our first match of the night will be Sonya Blade vs. Kano."

I watched as Sonya and Kano stood in the battlefield. Sonya looked like she wanted to kill Kano or just kick his ass. She had on a white t-shirt with black shorts, ankle boots, purple sunglasses and a hat. Like me her blonde hair was in a low ponytail. Kano seemed like a cyborg to me with his eye. I felt like it was just staring at me. Soon the fight started.

Everyone watched as Sonya and Kano brawled each other. Sonya did multiple kartwheels, military stances, and did her "x-ray attack." Kano didn't seem to take much advantage. He was defeated in a blink of an eye.

"The winner is Sonya."

"The next battle will be Mileena vs. Kitana."

I always wanted to see them battle. Even though Mileena was on my side, I favored Kitana more. Mileena was just a savage beast to me. The battle began between the "sisters". Kitana threw her steel fans multiple times and Mileena threw her sais. Kitana was always more skilled than Mileena. In a flash, the battle was already over with Mileena on the floor and Kitana standing.

"The winner is Kitana."

I could see that Mileena was enraged by the outcome. I continued to watch and enjoy her sanity fading. But I was over enjoying when Shang Tsung announced that it was my turn up next. I had to go up against… Johnny Cage. He was the actor and the "big shot" celebrity.

I stepped down and was face to face with him.

"I make this look easy." he said just before Shao Kahn yelled FIGHT!

With a battle cry I blood slided towards him and he jumped right over me. He tried to throw a couple of jabs at me but I dodged with ease. Then he tried to trip me but I saw this opportunity to throw a blood ball at him. I know this is a risky move because it drains my life but it's really accurate. It hit him and then I red dashed towards him and performed a down slash and then an upper slash and I executed my "x-ray attack" and he fell to the ground.

"Skarlet wins."

All eyes were on me until I walked back to my position and Shang Tsung pronounced the next set of fights. About seven more battles to place:

_Scorpion vs. Nightwolf_. Scorpion won.

_Rain vs. Kenshi_. Kenshi won.

_Baraka vs. Jade_. Jade won.

_Sheeva vs. Kung Lao_. Kung Lao won.

_Lui Kang vs. Noob_. Lui Kang won. (obviously)

_Ermac vs. Smoke_. Ermac won.

_Reptile vs. Stryker_. Stryker won.

Afterwards, everyone was leaving, I was too but I was approached by Raiden, the thunder god.

"Skarlet, I need a word with you."

I followed as he lead me to the exit of the koliseum. Liu Kang followed along with Smoke, Kung Lao and Kitana. I didn't know what he was up to but if he tried to attack me, I'm certain their blood would come in handy, especially his.

"Skarlet, do you know why you were created."

I nodded.

"Do you know what your emperor plans to do if he wins this tournament"

I nodded my head no. I had no idea why these tournaments took place. It wasn't my fault for being non-educated. I was chained up all my life how was I supposed to know? After my response, he told me about how he merged Edenia and Outworld together and he was trying to merge Earthrealm. That's why they did this tournament called Mortal Kombat to see who wins and who fails. If they failed the realm they're trying to protect will not exist. I had no idea what side I was on. All I knew was to protect my "emperor" from harm or any betrayers. Raiden continued about his visions or whatever.

"We would appreciate it greatly if you would join us."

I looked down. I didn't know what to do.

"I know he created you but you've been chained up all your life because of him."

That was true everyone else got to do whatever they wanted but I was chained up for a year. But I remembered Tanya was too in the koliseum. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to be Shao Kahn puppet but I didn't want to side with the do gooders. I wasn't really the good type mostly just evil. Maybe because of Shao Kahn's sorcery when he created me.

I just gave Raiden a look of confusion and walked away.

_**Raiden's POV**_

"Are you sure about this Raiden? I don't trust this girl." Lui Kang said

"Not entirely but maybe we can change her fate."

"Like me." Kitana said quietly.

"Maybe we can." Kung Lao said

"Maybe just…maybe."


	4. Chapter 4: Mine

**_Skarlet's POV_**

Shao Kahn grew impatient during the next set of days. I was standing next to him in the throne room. Mileena, Shang Tsung, Baraka, Motaro, Sheeva, Sektor, Ermac and Goro were also there.

"How can this happen? We are losing Mortal Kombat!" announced Shao Kahn.

"Maybe if Shang Tsung put up matches that we could win." said Motaro.

"Hush. Maybe there are other solutions." said Shang Tsung.

"Like what?" asked Ermac.

"Maybe if we just simply-"

"Silence!" Shao Kahn yelled. "I am losing Earthrealm!"

"Perhaps not, sire." said Shang Tsung.

"Continue."

Afterwards we all left the room and had to get prepared for what was coming. It was going to be big.

Two days later…

_**Skarlet's POV**_

Everything was almost in ruins. People screamed in terror as Shao Kahn's and Shang Tsung's plan went into action. They were invading Earthlrealm. Everyone was cowering in fear, Tarkatans and Shokans wandered the streets, Tormentors destroyed everything in there sight. Buildings knocked down, cars overturned and flames were everywhere. It was a living hell. Everyone was given a street to keep an eye on. Nothing on my street took place so I decided to walk down it. It was dead wherever I was but there was blood everywhere. I felt a little weak so I drew in the blood and absorbed it. At least there was something here to do. Silence took over my street. Not even the slightest sound took place. I didn't know if people were dead or if they were just hiding.

Why am I on the "bad side". I didn't exactly want to be on the good side but I didn't want to be on the bad. I just wanted to be on my side. What is my side? To bring justice or kill? To protect people or to control them? To have people like me or fear me? Hmmm, I wanted to kill, I wanted to control, and I wanted people to fear me. But I don't want anyone to kill me, control me, or having me fear them. And I definitely agreed about the controlling part. I didn't want _anyone_to control me and I guess Shao Kahn was doing exactly that. However, if I went to Raiden's side will he control me? I just wanted to be me not an enforcer not somebody's assassin or creation just Skarlet. Hm. I'm starting to like my name. It fits me and my red theme. I wanted to change my costume though. Maybe with some pants and something to cover my head. And because I wore red it started to become my favorite color and it was color of most blood. I knew cyborg's blood was black, Reptile's was green and Cyber Sub-Zero's was blue. I actually wanted to absorb their blood not because of power but because of the color. Especially Cyber SZ's. I wondered how people would think of me if they knew what I was thinking. I was just bored so I just didn't know what else to do but think. Hm. I was lost in my thoughts.

But then I seen Special Forces jets fly over. I'm guessing they were gonna try to stop the invasion…Try to. I ran in the same direction as the jets and found the bridge and under the bridge was someone who was trying to escape from Shao Kahn's Taigore on a boat . I seen Mileena and Kintaro. They were fighting Stryker and Kabal. Then bombs went off and in the distance soldiers were trying to kill the Tormentor and then Johnny Cage and Raiden were fighting Motaro. Chaos. It was pure chaos. It seems any plan they were trying out to stop us, it failed. Everything was going well for us. We had a counter plan to anything. We fought fire with fire. Maybe even literally. But soon we were overwhelmed. The special forces brought more reinforcements than we anticipated. We had to retreat.

Soon we all escaped and returned to the throne room.

"Mutany!"

Shao Kahn was yelling at us but mostly at Shang Tsung. Because of the invasion ending in a failure with Earthrealm protected and Motaro dead, Shao Kahn took away Shang Tsung's youth and he turned into a old man with white hair and beard. It was a warning to us all. Shao Kahn did not tolerate failure.

After the "warning" I wandered Outworld. Dead bodies were still everywhere. The stench was overwhelming. I was thinking about Raiden's words. He was trying to get me to be on their side. However, it didn't work. But I was thinking I didn't want to obey my so called "emperor". His Mortal Kombat and attempt to merge Earthrealm was pathetic. He's a weakling and if he tried merging Earthrealm without winning this 'Mortal Kombat' wouldn't the Elder Gods punish him? I could do it in a snap. I would be a better dictator. I don't know why everyone looked up to Shao Kahn. Even though he created me he wasn't the strongest in my eyes. I was. Anyone's blood could be used against them. I could absorb everyone's blood and turn into a powerful being. I loved the thought. I decided every dead body I saw, it's blood would be _mine_. I would collect my power and wait patiently for the right time and kill Shao Kahn. His blood will be the grandmaster of all. His power will be mine. I'd be invincible. Even though my powers work like Shang Tsung's and how he can absorb souls, he has to kill them in order for their souls to be his. While I, just have draw even just a glob of blood and I'd be powerful than ever. I did not want to obey him anymore and I shall not. No more shall I obey his commands. I will be my own person. And just to think, Shao Kahn created me to protect him and I just wanted to kill him. I'm going to soon. And after, all the realms will be mine…Mine!


	5. Chapter 5: Soon

_**Skarlet's POV**_

Ten, a thousand, a hundred thousand, one million, I couldn't keep track of how many pints of blood I absorbed over the past couple of days. I feel like no one can stop me now. I feel invincible. Soon I'll execute my plan and everyone will bow down to me. I even grew a lot stronger whenever Shao Kahn sent me on quests to annihilate a number of people. But these people weren't ordinary and their blood served me well. Fool, he's technically helping me to kill him. He'll bring his own demise. Nobody can help him not even his she-beast "daughter". He should've never created me. I smirked at my thoughts. His creation, his _own_ creation will bring him to his death. It'll be_ real_ soon when everything will be _mine_. I'll make this whole world my fortress, my kingdom, my everything. Soon. Oh so, soon. My patience hasn't been the best lately but I still have to wait for the perfect moment. He'll never suspect it coming. No, he would've never guessed that his creation made to kill betrayers will betray him.

Later..

Everyone had to meet in the throne room, apparently Shao Kahn was planning to do something.

"Everyone, I will need your help by letting no one get in my way. Soon I'm going to take Earthrealm."

"But sire, don't we have to win Mortal Kombat?" asked Shang Tsung.

"No! I'll take it with force. And besides we're not going to win."

"But won't the Elder Gods-"

"The Elder Gods are nothing but toothless worms. They're not going to do _anything_."

Wrong. I knew the Elder Gods were not meant to be trifled with. Of course they were going to do _something_. They're gods. They'll punish anyone who breaks their rules. Fool, is what I described Shao Kahn as. But before the Elder Gods get to him I will first.

"But how are we not to let someone get in your way? It's most likely Raiden and Liu Kang will try to stop you." said Shang Tsung.

"That's where you all will take part. I want everyone dead. No one shall survive. Without anyone to challenge in Mortal Kombat, I will be able to merge Earthrealm."

Hmm, maybe he was smarter than an average fool. But still he'll never suspect my plan. But as I usually am, I have to be patient.

Three days later….

Shao Kahn's plan was put into action. Everyone who's alignment was good was killed or severely injured. Of course, they weren't easy to beat and they did beat some of us. However, anyone _I_ came across did not survive and they're blood only made me stronger. However, Liu Kang and Raiden will be the hard ones to take down. How were we suppose to take them down? I wasn't going to attempt. I needed to be alive right now. But maybe since Shao Kahn is "such a powerful emperor", he should take them down himself. Soon, everyone was dead. It took quite a long time but we _finally_managed. Everyone reported back to the throne room.

"Excellent work. However, many of us were killed and Liu Kang and Raiden still live!"

"Sire, no one can best them."

"Fine! I'll do it myself!" Shao Kahn roared.

He's definitely going to die. He almost did at one of the tournaments when he killed Kung Lao _and_ Liu Kang fought him. He put a hole _through _his chest. He has no chance.

After, everyone left and I guess Shao Kahn was getting prepared. Once again I can call him a fool. That's the only word you need to describe him. Huh! Of course! This is my opportunity. I'll watch him lose and I'll finish him off. He won't suspect it. He'll think I'm there to help or save him but that's not my intention. Hm. He won't suspect _anything _at all.

**Sorry for a short chapter, I've been having writer's block.**


	6. Chapter 6: Finally

_**Skarlet's POV**_

Shao Kahn finally started to take Earthrealm. He also resurrected his "wife" Sindel who finished what we couldn't. All that was left was Liu Kang and Raiden. Shao Kahn supposedly was trying to get rid of them. That's not going to happen. The past several days have been busy. I still had to go on quests and we all had to make sure nothing stood in the way of the merging of realms.

**_Shao Kahn's POV_**

Yes! Finally Earthrealm will be mine! However, I had to stop the champion of Mortal Kombat and the thunder god. As I began merging the realms, I turned and noticed Raiden and Liu Kang. It seems they were having problems themselves.

**_Raiden's POV_**

That's it! The Elder Gods will punish Shao Kahn for merging the realms without winning Mortal Kombat. However, Liu Kang will not accept that. He thinks I've gone mad.

"Liu Kang, stop. Don't you see the Elder Gods will not tolerate Shao Kahn disobeying their rules."

"You've gone mad, Raiden. And your wasting my time saving Earthrealm."

Liu Kang proceeded towards Shao Kahn.

"Wait! Can't you see?"

"Get out of my way Raiden."

"I can not."

"Then you are my enemy!"

_**Shao Kahn's POV**_

I turned and found that Raiden and Liu Kang were fighting among themselves and Raiden knocked out Liu Kang. Fools! This is the perfect time for me to finish. However, a strange yellow light flashed over Raiden.

"Shao Kahn, for breaking the rules of Mortal Kombat, you will be punished."

It seems that the Elder Gods are trying to stop me. They tried to hit me with what felt like a beam of light.

"Haahaha! Is that all you got?"

Then Raiden came running forward. It seems he wants to fight me. Good! I'll end him now!

_**Skarlet's POV**_

It's been awhile since we heard from Shao Kahn. It seems his foolishness has backfired. I'm guessing he's fighting Raiden and Liu Kang right now. He's going to die. _By me_. I decided to look for the Fool. Over the time I learned how to open and close portals. So I used this technique to search for him and it seems I'm not alone.

"Where's my Father?" asked Mileena, looking rather worried.

"Yes, where is my emperor?" asked Sindel.

"No one knows." informed Shang Tsung.

I just activated a portal and left. I had to find him before he dies in the wrong hands.

I've searched and searched but couldn't find him. There was only one last place to look which was on the rooftop. I portaled and found a fallen Shao Kahn that was holding on to his life only by a thread. And standing in front of him was Raiden. Before Raiden made the finishing blow I ran towards him and sliced clean through his abdomen. His body started to squirt out blood. He yelled in pain and backed away and fell off the roof to his death. I looked around and found a unconscious Liu Kang. I didn't feel like fighting him so I threw him of the roof. They both landed with a thud followed by a splat. All their blood and guts painted the streets.

"Skarlet, I'm glad you came just in time. You served your emperor wel-"

I stabbed one of my swords in his ear. Then with my other one I sliced his throat and pulled back on his head to let the blood spill and pour onto my face. I felt his immense power filling my body. After getting what I needed I let his body fall to the ground. He looked at me and then slowly drifted away. Finally, with him out of the way, everything and I meant _everything_ will be _mine_.


	7. Chapter 7: Under My Command

**_Skarlet's POV_**

Time has passed and my plan became a success. Lately, I've been taking control of everybody. The Tarkatans, Shokans, Centaurians, everybody. Ever since I've killed Shao Kahn, everybody feared me. The next phase of my plan was to merge EVERY SINGLE REALM! Earthrealm, Netherrealm, The Realm of Order, The Realm of Chaos, any realm you can name. Of course, that was going to take A LOT of time.

But meanwhile, I'm enjoying everybody obeying me or they shall suffer the consequences. Even though I despise Mileena, I put her as my right hand 'man'. Of course, she resented me for killing Shao Kahn but deep down I feel like she would've too. _If_ she had the chance.

I made everyone do everything for me. Of course, because I'm not like Shao Kahn I actually gave something in return for someone's loyalty. And I can do just that because somehow Shao Kahn's blood gave me his sorcery. So now I'm the best at sorcery and throughout the days I've learned how to use it but I'm still going to have Shang Tsung do anything that has to do with sorcery. I wanted to save mine until something big. Maybe, I'll make a creation to kill any betrayers _but_ make them bound to my laws and rules. Unlike Shao Kahn, I'll have my creation have no mind of it's own and only I can control it. Well maybe I should or maybe I shouldn't. I wouldn't want what happened to Shao Kahn happen to me.

I learned that not everybody was dead. Apparently, Kitana, Jade and Sonya were still alive. However, because Raiden is of no existence anymore, they had no where or no one to go to. I decided to spare their lives. I just let them serve me but if they don't they'll just be chained in the dungeon or _my_ koliseum, forever. Also, I wondered if the Special Forces were still in action. So, I sent the Lin Kuei to annihilate any remains of their army. I think the Lin Kuei were the most loyal subjects I have. I killed their Grandmaster and made myself their Grandmaster. So now they are bound to my rules.

_Several Months Later….._

Everybody obeyed me. I was the ultimate ruler. I already merged Earthrealm and the Netherrealm with ease. However, Quan Chi didn't agree that I should but I gave him the chance to surrender or we negotiate. He ended up serving me _and_ I get to have Scorpion under my command as well. However, over the time I felt like I didn't have much reinforcements so I told Shang Tsung to create more warriors to bow to my command. Maybe, I should even reanimate the Raptor race. Hmm. Maybe.

Lately, I've been so tired. I've been up for all those nights after Shao Kahn's death. I've been feeling too ancy, too overpowered to go to sleep. Besides, I don't know if I can trust anyone yet. Who can I trust? Maybe Shang Tsung because he's loyal to me as much as he was to Shao Kahn. However, I don't entirely trust Quan Chi. I think he's up to something and I'm going to find out.

The past several days, I have been stalking Quan Chi. Several times I found him trying to do sorcery to do something. Then one night I found that he was talking to a purple apparition. Soon I found out that it was the former Elder God, Shinnok. Now I see why Shao Kahn created me. Apparently, Quan Chi _can't_ be trusted. And for this crime I was tempted to kill him but instead I locked him up in the koliseum. He might be useful one day.

Everyday I had Tarkatans roam my land now called Mergedrealm. I named it that because soon all realms will be merged together. I had to make sure that _no one_ planned to end my rule. But as it seems, nothing was ever brought up about it.

Lately, I've been thinking about joining the cyber initiative. I would be immortal even though I can make myself immortal, it just would acquire plenty of time. Besides, I thought how it would be cool to turn into a cyborg however, I would have certain networks that would make me obey, offline. Maybe I shouldn't. It would change my form and how I can turn in blood and back to human. Hmm that's something that requires much more thinking through.

Next, I've been planning on merging Chaos Realm. I've been pondering on how to merge it. Maybe, first I would have to do a full scale invasion and make sure that anyone that isn't fond to the idea to bend to my every command would have their life ended. I also knew that Chaosrealmers roamed the realm and they are chaotic just like the name of their realm and species. I knew that it wouldn't be easy but would they be defenseless if I merged the Realm of Order first? They wouldn't like the idea because they don't like order. This is another thought that has to be thought through. And will the Elder Gods prevent me from doing so? How can I defeat them? Maybe more blood will be the answer to that question.

As you can see, my mind is filled with unfinished plans and thoughts. Oh well. I'll think this through. But in the meantime, I still relished in my new life. I felt powerful and that's how it's going to stay. I'll kill anyone to stay the same and get to where I want to be. Which is where I am just a bit further.

Boy, it felt great not to be under the command of someone. Now I was the commander. Now people obeyed me. And to think I was the unknown girl locked and chained for the majority of my life. And now I'm the best dictator. Haha! Life's a bitch until you slap it in the face.


	8. Chapter 8: Until the End of Time

**_Skarlet's POV_**

Years have passed and my plan was _successful_. Everything, everyone was under my control. No one could stop. No one can stop me. I have bodyguards and slaves. I have a world that belongs to me and me only. Hell, I even resurrected Shao Kahn and made him _my_ enforcer. Even he can't stop me. Everyone and I mean _everyone_ fears me. Even the Elder Gods didn't even try to stop me. Hah! Maybe they are nothing but toothless worms. Hell, I even became a god. All the blood I absorbed made me invincible! No one _can_ stop me and no one _will_ stop me.

Earthrealm, Netherrealm, Chaosrealm, Orderrealm, Edenia, Outworld, everything is mine. I found all 6 of the Kamidogu and used that to merge the realms. I also stole Shinnok's amulet and then slew him. I also learned about what they call "The One Being" which was trying to merge the realms all together but was split by the Elder Gods to prevent this. I guess I'm technically "The One Being" but I'm different. I also learned about a dragon king named Onaga. He's been dead for a while and was apparently killed by my former "emperor." hmm. At least, I'm acquiring the knowledge I needed.

I always would think about my old life. What would happen if I continued to be loyal to Shao Kahn? I probably would've still been chained in that damn koliseum. Who would want that kind of life? To be created just to be chained from the world until you were needed which would've been once and that's it. Boring, meaningless,_ lifeless_. I also learned that Ermac along with me and Mileena was also created for Shao Kahn. He was basically a bunch of warrior souls fused together. Hm? I wonder how that has to be. I also wondered how it would be if I was Mileena. A beauteous beast. I wondered what it would be like to have those teeth.

Boy does time go fast. It's been years ever since I took over this world. To be honest, it was kind of getting bored. What do I do now? Hm, just keep ruling until a threat pops up. Which would be never. I roamed the world I have created. Sometimes it's quiet and sometimes it's chaotic. It seemed like an endless road. Anytime I came across anybody, they would bow to me. It felt great.

I'll keep ruling this world that was now created. No one will ever stop me. I'll be the ruler until the end of time. How long would that be? I guessed it would be awhile. Hm, out of everyone I was the one to come out on top. I was the determined one, the betrayer, the accomplisher, _His Worst Creation._


End file.
